No Law Can Change That
by huntressofartemis101
Summary: "Hermione, no matter what happens, remember that I will always love you and I will be right here whenever you need me. And never, ever, until Kingdom comes, could I disown you. And stop crying, it isn't like you to cry. You are the bravest, strongest, wisest, most beautiful girl I have ever met, and together we can get through anything Merlin throws our way," he whispered to her.


**This is just a small Ron and Hermione oneshot I wrote when I was bored. Review?**

It was a peaceful morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was a sparkling sun evaporating the early-morning dew, the fauna in the Forbidden Forest were making their respective morning noises, and the Great Hall, which was packed full with students, was completely and utterly void of sound. The latter actually was not exactly ordinary. The shocked silence that emanated from the students was implied through a speech that the headmistress had just finished giving. Headmistress McGonagall had just finished announcing that there was a new marriage law being passed through the ministry, and that students in Hogwarts that were seventeen years old or above were not exempt from it. Now she was just waiting for the wave of protests that she knew was inevitable.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" and there it was. "I AM EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD! THERE IS NO WAY ON THIS EARTH THAT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IS GOING TO MAKE ME GET MARRIED TO SOME STRANGER!" Minerva sighed. "Miss Granger, sit back down please. I detest this as much as you do, but it is either marriage, or your magic." At this, said Miss Granger sat down with a "phump" on their bench. She put her head in her hands and two boys who were sitting on either side of her started to soothe her as more enraged voices broke out.

"I can't believe they're making us do this." Hermione mumbled on their way to their dormitories, her two best friends behind her. "I mean, what if I get married to some barbaric murderer or a death eater?"

"Mione, those are the same thing," Ronald Weasley, her boyfriend of two years, told her. "Oh, yeah. Phoenix," she told the portrait of the Fat Lady. The kindly painting gave her a sympathetic smile as she creaked open. They stumbled through the hole that had been revealed and walked over to their chairs by the fireplace. Ron and Harry sat on their favorite armchairs, and Hermione didn't feel like walking the extra three feet to the couch so she sat in her boyfriend's lap and put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her and started playing with her hair. This position felt comfortably natural to them, and it wasn't hard for Hermione to sit with Ron due to her small, petite frame and his larger frame that towered at least five inches over her.

The trio sat there in comfortable silence for a while, Harry staring into the flames, Ron playing with his girlfriend's hair and occasionally kissing her head, and Hermione's brain whirring with a million thoughts per hour. Eventually, Ginny Weasley came to tell her boyfriend goodnight and then he left sometime after that. Hermione and Ron stayed in their comfortable position until the fire was nothing but embers: Hermione sitting in Ron's lap with her head against his broad chest and her legs over the arms of the chair, and Ron with his arms wrapped around her torso and his chin resting on her curls.

Presently, Hermione heaved a great sigh and closed her eyes, as if this would help her visualize her thoughts better. Ron heard her sigh and was surprised that she was still awake. Usually when they sat by the fire together, she ends up falling asleep hours before he gets up and takes her to her dorm.

"What are you thinking about love?" he asked her. She was silent while she contemplated her answer. "What are we going to do Ron? What if this new law doesn't pair us? Will we remain friends or will we not speak to each other ever again or what if I get matched to some horrible person and you become disgusted with me and you and Harry disown me or-"she was cut off by Ron caressing her face. She had started crying sometime earlier while they were sitting there. He grabbed her chin and turned her face to see his. He cupped her cheek and wiped away the tear dribbling down it. "Hermione, no matter what happens, remember that I will always love you and I will be right here whenever you need me. And never, ever, until Kingdom comes, could I disown you. And stop crying, it isn't like you to cry. You are the bravest, strongest, wisest, most beautiful girl I have ever met, and together we can get through anything Merlin throws our way," Ron whispered to her. Hermione reached up and lightly pressed her lips against his, and he responded just as tenderly.

They broke apart, and Hermione put her head back on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron pulled her to him and rocked her back and forth until the tears stopped. When they had, he looked down at her face and saw that she had cried herself to sleep. He smiled and as the clock in the bell tower chimed midnight, he picked her up and carried her to his dorm to spend the night. He knew that she wouldn't want to look weak in front of her dorm mates, but in front of him, Harry, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, she could care less. They had seen her in her best and in her worst. After all, she was his, and he would always be hers. No law could change that.


End file.
